neutronizedfandomcom-20200214-history
Roar Rampage
Roar Rampage is an arcade beat'em up game released on April 19, 2012 . The game centres around a Green Dino trying to rescue his kidnapped son. The player will destroy buildings and fight enemies with the green dinosaur. It has been claimed to be "the best of all games", even before its release.Walker, John. "Neutronized’s Roar Rampage Is The Best Of All Games". Rock Paper Shotgun 29 March 2012 http://www.rockpapershotgun.com/2012/03/29/neutronizeds-roar-rampage-is-the-best-of-all-games/ A second version of Roar Rampage was released on April 23, 2012 that had a new weapon, a new power up and a new enemy, a form of the old enemy with an additional attack. Following that was the release of Roar Rampage iOS on February 4, 2013. ---- Controls * or A and D Left and Right arrow keys or A and D- move * Mouse- Move boxing glove click and drag to use objects as weapons. If the player selects to move with the mouse the mouse will also move the player forward and back depending on which direction the player moves it as well as punching. Levels Roar Rampage has fifteen levels. Ending Enemies All enemies, once destroyed, may drop pickups or power ups. *'Enemy soldiers' - These are always in walls and will shoot one bullets at a time. To destroy them the green dinosaur must punch them with his boxing glove or, to make them stop shooting, sever the piece of the building they are on from the ground. *'Helicopters' - These will shoot bullets that vary in quantity at the green dinosaur. If they are punched by the green dinosaur's boxing glove, they will be destroyed. *'Rocket helicopters' - These helicopters will shoot bullets or rockets (or just rockets in version one of Roar Rampage). Punching one with the green dinosaurs fist will instantly destroy it. *'Turrets' - Turrets are stationary and are found imbedded in walls. They will shoot a stream of oval bullets at the green dinosaur. To destroy them the green dinosaur must either sever the piece of building they are in from the ground, or hit them with the green dinosaurs fist. *'Tanks' - These will move backwards if the green dinosaur gets to close to them. After a certain time has passed they will shoot a single rocket at the green dinosaur. To stop them from shooting the green dinosaur must destroy the platform from under them. If the player wishes to destroy them, one hit from the green dinosaur's fist will instantly shatter them. *'Bug ships' - These will fly in a zig zag shaped pattern and fire green crescents at the green dinosaur. The only way to destroy a bug ships is to hit it with the green dinosaur's fist. Hazards *'Spikes' - These are found attached to walls and touching one will lower the green dinosaur's health. To get rid of them the green dinosaur must break the area it is attached to and it will fall of the screen. *'Changing boxes' - These are found embedded in walls and the picture on them will change from a x to a check mark. If the green dinosaur punches a changing box when a x is on it, that box will explode and send out three balls that will explode and send a wave of bullets at the green dinosaur. If punched when there is a check mark on the changing box, the changing box will explode and not send out a hazard. *'Enemy attacks' - Enemy attacks come in five different types and the amount of damage they do differs. Interactive objects *'Weapon objects' - Weapon objects come in four different types that deal a certain amount of damage to objects they hit. To grab a weapon object the player must hover the boxing glove over the object till it has a white outline then they must click and drag it to where they want to hit. After a certain amount of damage has been inflicted on objects, the weapon object will brake. *'Power ups' - Power ups come in four different types that, when touched, grant the green dinosaur a certain ability for a certain period of time or refill his health. Heart power ups will replenish the green dinosaurs health, bomb power ups will help the green dinosaur destroy buildings faster, electric power ups destroy multiple objects at once, and the magnet power up draws enemy attacks to the boxing glove. All but the magnet power up are found in version one of Roar Rampage. *'Explosive blocks' - When the green dinosaur punches a building and where he hits is a certain distance from a explosive block, that explosive block will blow up and destroy pieces of buildings as well as activate any other explosive boxes next to it. *'Punch machine' - These allow the player to progress farther in Roar Rampage if they are hit on the round red part of them. Once they are hit on the red part of them, a screen on top of them will start to change from 1x to 4x and slowly stop. Once the screen stops on a certain number, the green dinosaur's health will be counted up as points and those points will be multiplied by the number the screen of the punch machine has on it. *'Pickups' - Once touched by the green dinosaur's boxing glove, pickups will grant a certain amount of points depending on what form they are in. Previews March 8, 2012 Concept art of Roar Rampage was first released on Neutronized's blog on March 8, 2012. The picture showed a close bird's eye view of the dinosaur against a background that read, "Coming soon!" News was also released that the final boss was being programmed.Tweet, first posted March 6 2012 March 29, 2012 Twenty one days later, a video preview of the game was released. It provided more insight into the story, gameplay and revealing the game's name - Roar Rampage. Trivia *Roar Rampage has similarities to the arcade game, Rampage. **They both have giant creatures who destroy buildings as their main characters. **They both have the army attacking the main character. **They both have the word "rampage" in their names. **The green dinosaur also bears a resemblance to one of the main characters in Rampage, Lizzie. (Lizzie is also a giant green Godzilla-like dinosaur/lizard) *The destruction engine from Roar Rampage is designed with inspiration from the engine used in the Nitrome release Rubble Trouble.Neutronized Facebook post: We're happy to announce that..., 5 June 2012 *Roar Rampage was featured on Nitrome's Pixel Love blog section on June 4, 2012. *One of the weapon objects, a rocket, can no longer be found in the latest version of Roar Rampage for unknown reasons. Gallery Roar Rampage!.png|Roar Rampage's titlescreen References Category:Roar Rampage Category:Games Category:Games released in 2012